


Little Cute Quirks of His - 4/4 Preference

by MoistCalum



Series: 5sos Random Imagines and Preferences [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Funny, Probably true, Quirks, Weirdness, preference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoistCalum/pseuds/MoistCalum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4/4 Preference: Three little quirks he has which make him even more adorable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Cute Quirks of His - 4/4 Preference

Ashton: 1) Coffee on even days. You don't really know why he does this, but he refuses to drink coffee on odd days, while on even days he absolutely has to. Seeing as the other boys hadn't even noticed it, you felt like you knew one of his secrets.  
2) Lucky underwear. He always wore his lucky underwear on one of the boys' birthday, for no reason in particular or just to celebrate. In an unusual way, that is.  
3) Manicure. He attended manicure twice a month to "not have calloused ruined hands like the other backwoodsmen in the band", aka he wanted to play the raffinated one for once.

Calum: 1) Headphones. Unlike popular belief, he didn't like to always listen music through headphones because he didn't want to ruin his hearing in the long run. And it was fun to annoy you and the boys with his loud music blasted at unholy hours of the day and even night.  
2) Pictures. He loved to take pictures of the venues, you, the boys and obviously of himself. Even though he shared very few, you were very aware that his phone was full of any kind of picture you could think of.  
3) Facetime. Out of the four boys, he was the one who used the app the most. He literally spent at least one-two hours each day to keep up with his family, friends and even the other boys if they happened to be in another room when he needed something.

Luke: 1) Clothes-sharing. His outfits always included some piece of clothing belonging to one of the boys, and it was normal for him to lend them or you even his favourite shirts. He thought that it was cute and, most of all, if he didn't have the right shirt or flannel to combine he felt free to simply steal it from them.  
2) Polka-dotted boxers. You had found out about this little quirk of his during your very first sexy time with him, and you think you'll never forget the embarassment on his face and then the amusement in his eyes...  
3) Glittery phone cases. He one that type of person to change phone case pretty much once every two days, so it wasn't surprising that he had dozens of those. What was peculiar was that he had like five glittery ones, which he thought were "punk rock... in a way" and made him think of disco parties. What a dork.

Michael: 1) Puns. It is kind of expected by one with such a bubbly personality, but he was by far the person pulling the most puns and jokes you've even met. They were indeed very cheesy, the kind that make you want to punch the person and at the same time laugh your head off.  
2) Reading. Whether it was online or physical books, he read quite a lot which was a surprise because, come on, he doesn't look like a bookworm at all. Even he denied it, but everyone knew very well that whenever he claimed to be scrolling through Twitter he was actually reading on Wattpad.  
3) Avocadoes. Don't ask why, he ate avocado whenver he could. He claimed it was something that his mum made him eat ever since he was little, and now he was pretty much addicted to it. He would also try to convince you and the boys to try it out because "it's like tasting a cloud coming from an exotic and healthy heaven"

**Author's Note:**

> This was probably weird but I had so much fun writing it  
> Requests for this series are always open, whether it's a preference, imagine or oneshot!


End file.
